


Don't Break The Spell

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fingering, Footsie, Mild Kink, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the sort that were always bundled together in packs of three. He wonders where she got them (barter system, he reminds himself). There's lace edging around them and Tendo feels as if his mouth has completely dried out.</p><p>"I take it," Alison says, eyes sliding down the length of his body and a shiver settles at the base of his spine as she licks her lips, "that you're on board with these."</p><p>Tendo clears his throat, meeting her eyes, "Ms. Nayar, I do believe I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a NSFW Fic Meme prompt, wherein I got three prompts for various Tendo/Alison fun-times and I decided that I could totally combine them. (They were, by the by: confessing a fetish, successfully turning the other on, and trying to play footsie with the other during a meeting.)
> 
> I wanted to turn this into pegging fic but it didn't quite go how I planned it - I am, however, quite happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Title comes from the Fleetwood Mac song, 'You Make Loving Fun.'

It starts with her foot sliding under the leg of his pants. 

Well, to be fair, it starts before that while in their quarters. It starts with his fingers lingering over the worn burgundy cotton that he picks up from the floor. Tendo isn't sure where he and Alison are, not at this point - a few months of dating doesn't mean they know everything about each other but it certainly means they know enough.

"You just gonna hang onto those?" Alison asks in amusement, walking out of the bathroom, skin damp and hair hanging wetly over her bare shoulders. His fingers tighten on the fabric and Tendo clears his throat and gives her what he hopes is a stable grin.

"If you'd let me," Tendo flirts. Alison's eyes widen for a moment, looking over to him, eyebrow arched as her eyes dart from the panties in his hand to his face.

"If you want," she says nonchalantly, reaching for his pair of pants - the good wool ones that he had to have hemmed - and pulls them on. A jolt of want and lust rockets through him as Alison adjusts the zipper and button, looking over at him. This is new, he thinks, something burbling up in his chest as his hand tightens on the panties.

"Yeah," he says roughly. She pulls on his undershirt, the fabric catching on her bra before she smooths it down, looking over at him carefully.

"How into this are you?"

Tendo barks out a laugh, "Give it five minutes and it'll be my favorite fantasy."

Alison's face brightens as she steps closer, undershirt untucked before she kisses him lightly, resting their foreheads together. Tendo feels over-sensitized and exposed as she slides gentle fingers through his hair.

"Always liked it," Tendo explains in a murmur as she catches his lips again, kissing him harder this time. Tendo shivers as she pulls the panties from his hand and letting them drop to the ground as he grazes his teeth along her lower lip. She shudders closer, sighing as she messily trails her lips down to his jaw only to wrap her lips around the lobe of his ear. Tendo groans, rocking into her only to feel the rough wool of his own trousers on her. 

"Let's find you something better to wear then, hm?" she asks softly into his ear, her breath hot and damp over his ear as he moans into her shoulder. 

"You got some grand idea then?"

"Mmhm," she hums, walking over to her bag and pulling out a pair of teal panties. They're the sort that were always bundled together in packs of three. He wonders where she got them (barter system, he reminds himself). There's lace edging around them and Tendo feels as if his mouth has completely dried out.

"I take it," Alison says, eyes sliding down the length of his body and a shiver settles at the base of his spine as she licks her lips, "that you're on board with these."

Tendo clears his throat, meeting her eyes, "Ms. Nayar, I do believe I am."

=

The meeting is, to put it plainly, boring as shit. Nothing is new but the departments are still required to report in to each other. Alison sits in as head of Munitions while she and Avery slide a tablet back and forth. Dr. Gottlieb gives a run-down of his most recent numbers (less grim than usual, which is exciting). The Marshall thanks him and Tendo loses the thread of conversation as Alison's foot slips out of his pants and up his leg.

The Marshall is talking, his voice fading to a steady cadence as Alison's foot slides higher and higher. Tendos hyper-aware of everything: the lace on the panties that's just this side of too itchy. The stretch of fabric across his dick (and Christ, he's been hard ever since she helped him into the panties). Her toes curl into his thigh as the Marshall's voice fades when he glances over at Alison. 

"Isn't that right, Mr. Choi?" Pentecost says, looking at him and Tendo is suddenly and horrifyingly reminded of the time his best friend's mother walked in on them fooling around (he remembers Jack's wide, horrified eyes, Mrs. Sebelia's hurried slam of the door and the sense that he would never be able to look that woman in the eyes ever again). 

"I'm afraid I was thinking about LOCCENT requisitions," Tendo says, feeling Alison's toes curl into his thigh just a bit higher than before. Tendo grabs her foot, holding on for a long moment as Pentecost arches an eyebrow at him. "Could you repeat that last part, Sir?" Tendo asks as someone (Tendo suspects Avery) covers a laugh into a cough. Pentecost's eyes narrow and Alison carefully removes her foot as the Marshall sighs heavily.

"I asked if you could elaborate on Romeo Blue's last mission, Commander Choi," Pentecost says as Tendo clears his throat, willing himself to focus. He falls into the steady rhythm of facts and banter with the chief mechanic on Romeo's crew as Alison pulls her foot away.

=

Alison backs him into his quarters after the meeting; they're in a slow period (according to Dr. Gottlieb, at least) and they have the rest of the day free. Tendo loses himself in the sharp kisses that she litters over his mouth and neck, sharp points that have him pressing desperately against her. 

"Ali," he murmurs, voice rising as she pushes her hand into his pants, rubbing the cotton of the panties against his dick. His entire body jerks forward into her hand as he shudders. He gasps her name as she sets her teeth into his neck, sucking hard. She moans against his neck as he cups her breast through his own undershirt, lightly pinching at her nipple. She breaks away to look at him with dark eyes and swollen lips as she grins, sliding her hand out of the panties and his pants.

"Keep them on or take them off?" she asks softly as he toys with the strap of his suspenders, taking it on and off of her shoulder. 

"Keep them on," he whispers in a rush as she kisses him hard. He groans, pressing closer until her back is flush against the wall. She moans, arching into him as he pushes the straps of the suspenders off of her shoulders, holding her close. 

"Clothes off," she says, pulling back as she meets his eyes. The rasp of the panties distracts him, reminding him of teal cotton and white lace all at once. He hesitates before she reaches out to slide a thumb across his lower lip. He follows it with his tongue as she smiles at him, sweet and fond. "Please," she says, leaned back against the wall. 

Her mussed hair hangs around her face from where it's coming out of her earlier ponytail and Tendo steps back to watch her. The dress shirt (his least favorite grey and green one) is hanging open and through the undershirt, her nipples . His pants don't fit her exactly but looking at her in his clothes sends a frisson of want through him. Alison makes eye-contact with him, sliding a hand along her stomach and up to graze her own nipple as he sucks in a breath.

"You too," he says, sliding his suspenders down to match her. They strip, sharing a grin before he and Alison stand together naked; he leaves the panties on, stretched obscenely over his dick. Alison grins at him, eyes tracking the planes of his body, as Tendo cups himself, hearing her inhale sharply. 

Alison steps closer and Tendo slides his hand along the curve of her stomach to her hips. He pulls her close, flush against him when she rocks her hips into his, grinning up at him.

"What do you want?" 

Tendo hums, leaning in to kiss her before she tweaks his nipple lightly, snickering when he gasps. 

"Tell me," she murmurs, nipping at his lower lip as he groans. He rocks into her, feeling the lace scratch against his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Want you to fuck me."

"Yeah?" Alison asks, scraping her nails down his chest and stomach; she slides her hand into the panties, stroking him root to tip slowly. Tendo groans harshly, leaning into her as he shudders.

"Please," he murmurs as Alison guides him back to the bed. Tendo settles on his back with Alison straddling him, hot and damp against dick and he can't help his hips jerking against her. She groans, grinding her hips down. 

They rock against each other like that, Alison's hands wandering over his chest, thumbing his nipples with rough fingers. Alison watches him, meeting his eyes as she grins, leaning over to kiss him; she pauses, lips barely brushing his as he strains to kiss her. He's shivering, just enough to notice it as she rocks her hips against him.

"I didn't bring anything," she says, lips brushing his as he opens his mouth to speak. She grinds her hips against his, heat in her eyes and a flush starting on her neck, "I guess you'll just have to make do with my fingers, hmm?"

Tendo groans at the thought. Her hands are usually rough and calloused from working on the Jaegers. Even now, warm and sliding across his chest, he can feel the catch of her callouses against his nipple and he arches into it.

"I think," he says, struggling to catch his breath as she rolls her hips, dragging a gasp out of him, "I'll manage."

Alison laughs then, leaning down to kiss him, fast and dirty. He bites at her lips and loses himself to her; her mouth and her hands trailing along and the ever-present feeling of her cunt against the panties. She pulls back, breathing hard with dark eyes as she grins down at him, slowly climbing off of the bed. 

"You got gloves?" she asks, digging around in her bag as he hums thoughtfully, leaning over to dig around in the nightstand drawer. 

"I thought I did," he says, frowning as he digs under the bed before coming up with a box and a triumphant "Hah!" She laughs at him, putting her hands on her hips, bottle of lube in one hand, as he wiggles the box at her.

"You gonna talk to me?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows as she pulls out a pair of them, sitting on the bed with the lube in the crook of her legs. She peers up at him through her hair, a wicked grin on her face.

"I thought you'd do the talking tonight."

"Oh?"

She hums, sliding a finger between his skin and the lace flush against his stomach. His stomach jumps and he feels goosebumps explode over his arms. The panties are wet, both from him and from her and a thrill runs through him as she teases the head of his dick with the lace at the top of the panties. He shudders as she gently maneuvers him into place, meeting his eyes.

"Tell me why you like this," she says easily as she shifts the panties over so she can tease his hole with a lubed finger. Tendo's breath hitches on a groan at the slick feeling and pressure that literally takes his breath away. He's always loved it, this tense lead-up to it. This tease of someone's fingers pressed against his hole before Alison eases hers in up to the first knuckle. His breath whooshes out of him hard for a moment. 

"I need a reason?"

Alison looks up at him, pausing as he squirms against her. He gasps as she crooks her finger, grinning at him. "Okay, poor choice of words. You don't need a reason but I wanna know why you like it."

"Why," he breaks off to gasp as she slid a second finger into him. It burns and aches and he feels too heavy and too light all at once. She draws them out and he hears the cap on the bottle of lube before she eases her fingers back inside of him. Tendo groans, arching into it as she murmurs a reminder for him to keep talking, "Why do you like wearing my clothes?"

"Mm, good point. Sometimes I like playing with gender roles. Same for you?"

"Like - ah! Fuck, babe, that's it - the way the lace feels. Nice, y'know?" Tendo says, choking on a moan as she thrusts her fingers slowly, dragging it out. Heat coils in his chest, suffusing his limbs and fingers as he drives himself back onto her fingers, gasping. The lace at the top of the panties presses against his dick as Alison crooked her fingers.

"You gonna come?" she asks, pausing the thrusting of her fingers as he nods sharply. She laughs, pressing a kiss to his thigh, "Good," she says, pouring more lube onto her fingers. A shudder is working it's way across his body, wracking him with shivers as she works her fingers into him, soft huffs of breath escaping him as she fucks him. 

Four fingers and he's sobbing for air, gasping her name desperately as she pulls the panties down, wrapping a hand around his dick. 

"Want you to come for me, Tendo," she says, hand slick as she strokes him in fast, short strokes that have him yelling her name even as his back bows off of the bed. He comes and comes and comes, feeling lace, cotton and elastic biting into his thighs as he gasps for air.

He catches his breath, feeling her fingers slide out of him and he feels Alison slide off of the bed, throwing the gloves away. Sweat and come are drying on his body as he pries his eyes open, looking over to Alison. There's a sheen of sweat, high on her cheeks and breasts and he can see the flush on her neck and he grins lazily.

"You're the best," he says, pulling her back to the bed.

"And you're putting that mouth to use," she says, grinning as he laughs, kissing her hard when she leans over him. 

"You'll have to get up here, 'cause I ain't moving, honeybee."

"Shut up," she says fondly, shimmying up to straddle his head. He feels sticky and pleased as she settles down. He can see the faint tremor in her thigh as he wraps his lips around her clit. Alison groans loudly, shuddering even as he holds onto her hips. She's hot and wet above him, whispering praise and his name as he pushes two fingers into her.

He lets her ride his face, staying still as she works her hips against him, gasping in that soft, hitching sort of way. She's close and it only takes him flicking his tongue over her clit when she grinds back down to have her coming. She shakes apart above him, a wordless, deep groan ripping away from her as she chokes out his name.

Tendo groans as her thighs shudder, clenching on his head as she comes. He keeps at it, teasing and giving her time to come down before he starts again. He works her through two more orgasms. The last one leaves her shivering as she sags backwards to sit on his chest with a huff of laughter. 

They roll onto their sides together, Tendo's arms going around her sweaty body. Distantly that he's going to need a shower sooner rather than later.

For now, he contents himself with kissing her and resting his forehead against hers. 

"I like knowing they're yours," he says, glancing down at the panties (stained and not as soft as earlier) still around his thighs. Tendo pulls the panties off and tosses them in the general direction of his hamper.

"I like knowing they're yours," she says, stressing the last word as he looks at her. She's grinning as they kiss and Tendo sighs into it, pulling away to press his forehead to her shoulder. He yawns into her shoulder, humming softly as they squirm away from the wet spot. Alison sighs, yawning wide before she presses back. Her nails scratch against the skin of his arm, gentle and teasing as he kisses her hair.

"Stay the night?"

"I ain't moving, honeybee," she teases, tilting her head up to kiss him. Tendo laughs softly, kissing back. She squirms, reaching over to shove at his lamp until it finally goes off. The room is never quite dark but Tendo's used to it by now and with Alison in his arms, it doesn't seem to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me or just come chat, I'm over on Tumblr at MayQueen517!


End file.
